


A Study In Scarlet

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a slight fever and a hidden fear of Steve's comes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Scarlet

When Steve walked into the living room he found Tony, Pepper, and Coulson standing around and talking 

"What's going on??" Steve asked 

"Tony just got finished talking with JARVIS and he diagnosed Peter as having a light fever" Pepper replied 

The color drained from Steve's face and the terror and panic rose inside of him quickly

"What??"

"Peter has a light fever" Coulson said 

Steve scent changed and other could tell

"Steve??" Tony said in a worrying tone 

"No, no, no no!"

"Steve??"" Pepper asked 

"It's no! No! No! It's, it's no!"

"Steve?? Are you ok?? Your babbling and your scent is off??"

"No! No! He's die no!"

"Die?? Steve who's gonna die??"

The three were now starting to become worried for the alpha

"Steve buddy are you ok??" Coulson asked and tried to touch Steve's shoulder reassuringly but Steve backed away 

"No! No! No! No! No! He's, he's, he's! This is bad! Bad!"

"Stevie honey what's wrong?? What's bad??" Tony asked 

But Steve didn't answer he just started to back up before doing a full sprint down the hall and slamming a door shut leaving the scent of terrified and worried alpha behind him

Tony, Pepper, and Coulson stood in the living room in a state of confusion and worry 

"W-What was that??" Pepper asked worried 

"I don't know" Tony replied 

Then the scent hit them their eye's became wide and their nostrils flared and Peter who had been in Tony's arms being peaceful started to cry 

"He's" Pepper started 

"Terrified and worried" Coulson finished 

"That's not at all good" Tony added 

Pepper and Coulson shook their heads in agreement 

Tony then looked at Coulson 

"We need to find out why"

"Yes"

Tony handed Peter to Pepper 

"Were going to find Steve and ask him what's wrong"

"Alright"

The scent of his daddy being terrified had already upset him enough and now his mama was leaving him made Peter even more upset 

"Shh! Shh! It's ok aunt Pepper's here!" Pepper said as Tony and Coulson walked down the hall to find Steve

It didn't take to long for Tony and Coulson to find Steve hidden in Peter's nursery. There was a huge crack in the door from Steve slamming it shut and the sound of panicked sobs came from the other side.

Tony didn't even bother knocking he just turned the knob and he and Coulson just entered and found Steve on the floor a sobbing wreck and he and Coulson ran over to him

"Stevie baby what's wrong! Please tell me what's wrong!" Tony begged 

"I-I don't want, don't want him! Gone!" Steve managed to get out

"Who don't you want??"

Steve pointed at Coulson 

Tony looked at Coulson

"Coulson could we have some privacy please" 

"Of course"

Coulson walked up and left the room shutting the door behind him

"Stevie baby please tell me what's wrong??" Tony practically begged to his alpha 

"Peter!"

"What about Peter honey??"

"Fever! Fever!"

Tony was puzzled 

"What?? Honey i'm confused"

"Our baby has a fever!" Steve repeated this time a bit angrily 

"No honey Peter only has a light fever!"

Steve sniffs and then wipes his nose with his hand 

"But that could turn into a big bad fever!"

"No honey it won't we have medicine to help!"

"BUT WHAT IF IT DOESN'T!! WHAT IF THE MEDICINE DOESN'T HELP!! AND IT TURNS INTO A RAGING FEVER AND THEN SOMETHING WORSE AND HE DIES!!"

"Stevie why, why would that happen??"

"WHAT IF PETER HAS MY PRE-SERUM GENES TONY!! WHAT IF HE HAS THEM AND HE GETS SICK AND HE DIES!! THAT'S MY FEAR!!"

Tony got wide eyed it suddenly hit he and he understood everything now

"No honey! No! That won't happen!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW TONY!! THE DOCTOR NEVER SAID ANYTHING!!"

"Honey it wont it can't the serum is flawless!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!!?"

"Well my father did make it"

Steve glared at Tony 

"We'll go see Bruce tomorrow"

Steve didn't answer and Tony didn't try to get him to

"Tony??" Steve said after a while sniffling

"Yes cupcake??" Tony replied 

"Do you, do you really think that the serum is flawless??"

"I'm 110% sure"

Steve nodded his head 

"Can we still go see Bruce tomorrow??"

"Will that make you feel better??"

"Yes"

Tony smiled 

"Then yes we will"

Steve smiled 

"Ok"

"Do you feel better now??"

"Yeah a lot better"

"That's good i'm glad you feel better"

"I didn't mean to scare you guys"

"It's ok honey"

"Tony"

"Yes honey"

"Where are Pepper and Coulson??"

"In the living room"

"Tony"

"Yes honey"

"Can we cuddle"

"Do you think I should tell them were done I've calmed you down so they can go??"

"Yes but I want cuddles"

"Ok"

Steve pulled Tony into his lap and Tony snuggled against Steve nuzzling his face into Steve's neck

"I love you Stevie"

"I love you to Tony"

Steve closes his eyes and leans back against the wall Tony in his arms and purrs

And that is exactly where Pepper and Coulson find them two hours later lying down on the floor of the nursery snuggled in each others arms smiling 

THE END


End file.
